Maga Magia
by Giovanna Paciullo
Summary: Hinata é uma jovem maga. Logo após da morte da sua mãe e do desaparecimento do seu pai ela se vê obrigada a morar com seu primo Neji na cidade. Sem poder fazer magias e infeliz ela conhece um rapaz que lhe deu forças e que a fez sentir amor.


Capitulo 1 - Dor : sensação de sofrimento

Eram as 11:20. Não existia pior momento do que aquele. A sensação da despedida era horrível e não importa o quanto somos diferentes, todos nós sabemos sentir.

Com os Olhos cheios de lagrimas, olhava para o corpo estendido de sua mãe no chão. Não importa qualquer feitiço que tentava fazer sua mãe não sorria mais. Não mostrava toda sua juventude no olhar e muito menos abraçava a menina. Gritando por ajuda o primeiro que aparece é seu pai. Parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo e fica abalado. Foi logo de encontro com a mulher e olhou durante muito tempo para ele. Ele deveria estar no minimo abalado, certo? Porque seu pai não mostrava nenhuma sensibilidade no olhar? Será que ele estava tão chocado a esse ponto?

Abraçando o corpo de sua mae, Hinata grita pelo nome de sua irmã, onde será que ela estava? O preço de sua rebeldia custou a vida de sua mãe. De dia não podemos ficar ali, quantas vezes ela já não avisou sua irmã com isso ! Pessoas normais nos vêem e nos acham uma aberração! E alem de tudo ele viu os feitiços. Pouco importa agora, ele será tachado de louco, mas sua mãe jamais voltará a sorrir. Sabendo que seu pai iria tomar conta do corpo de sua mãe, ela se solta dele e decide procurar a irmã. Apenas olha para o pai e diz algo tão baixo que mal ela podia ouvir. Ela esperou que seu pai entendesse e conseguisse ler os seus labios.

Hinata vai a procura de sua irmã. Onde será que ela se enfiou? Agora não podemos culpar ninguém, ela já se foi e o que temos que fazer com isso é sermos fortes e seguir em frente...Certo?

De arvore em arvore, foi a procura de sua irmã. Não a via em lugar algum. Aonde será que ela foi? Hinata parou e pensou. Decidiu que não era o momento certo para procurá-la e ela tinha que pensar sozinha por algum tempo.

Quando podemos ficar sozinhos no momento de dor é muito ruim. Mas pensar sobre o assunto sozinho, isso sim é uma dádiva.

Mais calma agora andou para sua casa, se é que podemos chamar de casa. Em algum lugar do meio daquela floresta existia um porão aonde dava ao um outro mundo. Um mundo aonde os feiticeiros podiam viver livremente praticando sua magia sem pessoas normais os atormentados. Ao descer se deparou com uma loja. Típica que as pessoas normais visitam, com todos os tipos de bugigangas. Mas está abandona e vazia e toda aquela poeira e teia de aranha cobrindo a loja dava arrepio. Ratos andando, roendo roupas e coruja as espreitas se preparando para o ataque.

Hinata olha bem para todos os lados e devagar vai até o caixa. Abre uma gaveta embaixo da maquina registradora. Pega uma caneta e com cuidado tira o plástico que fica junto com a tinta e, passa por embaixo de um furo que estava ali na gaveta. Tão pequeno que só dava para ver analisando com cuidado a gaveta. Com cuidado coloca o plástico que guarda a tinta da caneta debaixo do furo e empurra para cima. Debaixo do fundo falso existia um cubo mágico. Isso sim é o que podemos chamar de uma chave criativa. Tolos eram aqueles que tentavam resolve-lo, pois ele era enfeitiçado para tal não acontecer. Sua utilidade era simples e da para explicar em duas etapas. Acho que querem acompanhar, não?

Primeiro : Colocar ele numa brecha entre os dois livros mais mofados e empoeirados no alto de uma estante escondida no ponto mais escuro da sala.

Segundo : Usar magia .

Perfeitamente simples, não acham?

Pegou o cubo mágico e correndo foi até a estante. Colocou entre os livros e abriu a palma da sua mão em frente eles. Ficou imóvel durante algum tempo, estava pensando em algo. Como é que sua mãe, uma feiticeira tão poderosa pode ser morta com tanta facilidade por uma pessoa normal? Era quase impossível isso e não fazia nenhum sentindo... por enquanto na cabeça dela. E com toda sua força abaixou o braço. Estava morta de raiva e quanto mais rápido acontecer mais rápido iria terminar Nisso as estantes e os livros caíram e apareceu um arco. Dentro dele se via uma vila, muito diferente da cidade,a vila mágica era muito primitiva sem nenhuma tecnologia. Mas os magos não ligam, afinal eles so vivem da magia e para eles somente importa o bem estar da natureza e não o deles. Olhou bem em volta do arco e pensativa ficou, fechou os olhos e dentro do arco entrou. Quando percebeu que no seu mundo estava saiu correndo em direção a sua casa, alguns magos a olhavam assustados e não podiam entender do porque em seus olhos caiam lágrimas. Mas memórias vem a sua mente o todo o tempo, principalmente no dia anterior que viu sua mãe sorrir pela ultima vez, tudo foi tão rápido e ela mal conseguia acreditar, porque tinha que ser com ela? Perguntava a deus o tempo todo o porque... porque... ?

Cansada de tanto correr decidiu ir andando e segurou para não chorar, não queria ser fraca, mas não conseguia! Queria chorar até não agüentar mais e foi exatamente isso que fez ao chegar em casa. Fechou a porta e não queria mais pensar em nada começou a chorar, e chorou como nunca tinha chorado antes e, do seu quarto até de noite não saiu mais. Percebendo que sua irmã e seu pai ainda não voltaram decidiu procura-los mas antes tinha algo há fazer. Tinha que escrever uma carta para seu primo Neji que na cidade morava. A mãe de Neji era uma pessoa normal e como seu pai morreu ainda quando neji era criança decidiu que voltar para a cidade seria a melhor solução para os dois. Mas nem por causa disso ele deixou de aprender e a controlar a magia. Neji acabou herdando muitos livros úteis de seu pai e nas suas férias escolares ia sempre visitar suas primas e seu tio e isso fez dele um ótimo mago. Pegou uma folha de papel e começou a escrever e sempre que acabava logo rasgava a folha pois não conseguia gostar do que escrevia. Durante uma hora fez isso repetidas vezes e até perdeu na conta de quantas folhas ela já havia gastado. Decidiu pegar uma outra folha e continuar quando batem na porta. Com medo se levanta da cadeira e devagar vai ver quem era. Sente a respiração ofegante de um animal e logo se da conta de que era o carteiro em cima de um cavalo. Logo que abre a porta se assusta com o grito do carteiro.  
>- ENTREEEEEGA PARA HINATAAAA – estende a mão com o envelope para a Hinata.<br>Um pouco assustada pela tamanha conhecidencia e pelo grito do carteiro, apenas com um sorriso forçado agradeceu a entrega e jogou-lhe umas moedas de ouro e em seguida, e o mais rápido que pode, fechou a porta. Mas que diabos era aquilo? Uma carta bem nesse momento importante? Estava pensando seriamente em ver a carta amanha e dormir um pouco... mas havia algo na carta que lhe chamava a atenção... e olhando melhor... a carta era de Neji!  
>Sem conseguir se surpreender mais nesse dia, decide logo abrir a carta correndo e lendo a carta descobre que não pode ficar mais ali.<p>

Não sabia o que era pior que tinha acontecido, começou a chorar mais ainda, como ele pode? Como ele pode fazer isso com ela? Como ele teve coragem? Olhou para um porta retrato da família, chegou mais perto da mesa em que estava e, ao prantos rasgou a foto. Sabia que era o certo a fazer, esquecer do passado porque agora não tem mais volta. Se acalmou um pouco e foi arrumar as suas coisas, pegou o que era de importante e deixou o que merecia ser esquecido.  
>Olhando para casa, nem fez questão de visitar os cômodos e se afundar nas lembranças. Lembrou de algo importante que tinha esquecido. Deixar uma carta para Yuki. Correu para a mesa e começou a escrever, explicou tudo para ela e pediu para não deixar mais ninguem ler a carta. Lacrou e colocou uma magia em cima para que só Yuki pudesse ler. Sabia que mais tarde ela iria aparecer lá. Foi andando lentamente até a porta, tentando gravar cada pedaço da casa. Não conseguiu segurar suas lagrimas ao sair de sua antiga casa.<br>- Agora eu sei que o fim chegou, queria não acreditar mas é verdade.

Decidiu ir andando até a cidade, não queria usar magia na floresta, mesmo a noite e sem chances de pessoas normais verem. Queria achar o corpo de sua mãe e enterra-lo. Mesmo não querendo usar magia, foi obrigada a usar. Mentalizou um lampião em sua mão e fechou-a bem o braço e o lampião apareceu em sua mão. E foi na busca de achar o corpo da sua mãe. Como foi tola! Pediu para seu pai tomar conta do corpo da sua mãe e olha o que aconteceu. Procurou o corpo de sua mãe em todo o lugar mas não conseguiu achar nada. Apenas uma frustração para cabeça dela. Sentou num tronco e começou a chorar. Porque tudo isso de repente? Deus certamente estava brincando com a vida dela. Não é possivel! Quando se deu conta, o sol estava amanhecendo. COMO? Passei a noite inteira em claro procurando minha mãe? É acho que sim.

Não queria usar magia mas teve que usar. Olhou para os lado, mentalizou a cidade e estalou os dedos. Pronto que felicidade. Uma nova vida começando a partir de agora. E começando talvez muito bem, obrigada.

Olhou para os lado e viu que não sabia aonde estava. Porque sua magia decidiu falhar bem agora? mentalizar a casa do seu primo não é tão dificil assim né? Começou a andar e olhando para direção do sol ve que são 7 horas! Seu primo deve estar surtando lá! Cade a maldita casa!

- Por um acaso, a senhoria esta perdida? - Hinata assustada olha em volta e ve um homem sentando com a cabeça baixa em um degrau na frente de uma casa. Esse homem levanta a cabeça olha diretamente para ela e levanta - Eu moro aqui desde pequeno. - Chegando mais perto de Hinata, pega sua mão e beija, e com seus olhos cor de onix, olha diretamente para os olhos perolados - Se quiser posso te ajudar a achar sua casa, minha querida.

Olhando surpresa, tenta disfarçar e apenas diz :

- So aceito seu convite, belo cavalheiro, com uma condição.

- Tentando fazer charme a um desconhecido? Isso não é uma atitude de uma dama se fazer. - Solta a mão de Hinata e se levanta, ele era muito mais alto que Hinata, e ele gostava muito disso. Olha para os olhos dela e aproxima mais o seu rosto do dela - Mas eu aceito sim, diga-me o que você quer.

Hinata se solta do rapaz, da alguns passos para trás e olha diretamente para ele. Sua expressão parecia de muito cansaço como se ele, igualmente a ela, tivesse ficado a noite inteira em claro.

- Tentando ser um cavaleiro galante é? Isso não é uma atitude muito correta para se fazer a uma desconhecida - solta um sorisso sínico e vira a cabeça pro lado, meio envergonhada - Me diga seu nome - Olha para ele diretamente e diz em tom ironico - Oh, bravo cavalheiro.

- Meu nome é Itachi - se aproxima de hinata e pega em sua mão - Agora posso lhe fazer um pedido?

- Não. Apenas me leve a casa de Neji Hyuuga, por favor - Solta a sua mão da mão do rapaz.

- Hmm interessante. Você foi uma das poucos que conseguiu ser assim comigo. Preste atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer agora, mas apenas obedeça, não se preocupe que vai dar tudo certo. - Ele olha com um olhar galante para Hinata, chega atrás dela e tampa seus olhos - Imagine a casa do seu primo. Está imaginando?

- Você esta me fazendo de trouxa. Me leve logo a casa do meu primo!  
>- Não se preocupe. Apenas imagine. Imaginou?<p>

- Sim, sim. E agora, podemos ir?

Hinata sentiu um vendo em seu ouvido, como se o vento tivesse falando para ela uma seguinte frase

"abra seus olhos"  
>Ao abrir, viu a casa do seu primo. Como foi possivel? Esse tal de Itachi era também, um mago? Não poderia falar que isso aconteceu para neji, obvio ! Apenas Tentou tirar o espanto do rosto e com um grande suspiro entrou dentro da casa de Neji. Hanabi dormi a no sofá no colo da tia que dormia sentada. Neji estava sentando apenas observando. Vendo a prima entrar, entrou e desespero e começou a gritar:<p>

- PORQUE VOCÊ DEMOROU TANTO? EU FIQUEI A NOITE INTEIRO EM CLARO! VOCÊ SABE A PREOCUPAÇÃO QUE VOCÊ ME DEU? – Sua tia e sua irmã acordaram assustadas. Levantou da cadeira e colocou a mão no ombro dela. Olhou diretamente para os olhos dela e a puxou para um abraço. Um abraço longo e demorado. Aproximou sua cabeça do ouvido dela e disse – Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai, espero que não fique triste. Ele não merece uma filha como você. – Hinata retribuindo o abraço começou a chorar no colo do primo. Se recuperou um pouco e cochichou – Deixe-me ver a carta dele. – Desfazendo o abraço Neji foi pegar a carta.

Hinata se sentou no sofá. Não sabia o que era pior, se era a morte de sua mãe ou do que seu pai tinha feito. Não consigou segurar mais as lagrimas, e chorou mais ainda. Porque neji demorava tanta pra levar a maldita carta? Quando se deu conta Neji estava ao seu lado a muito tempo.

- Aqui Hinata. – entregou-lhe a carta  
>E o que Hinata fez? Começou a ler, obvio.<p>

"Queridas filhas.

Bem isso é tudo muito repentino pra dizer, mas não vejo outra opção a não ser essa. Vou explicar tudo com calma nessa carta para vocês. Desculpa minha covardia mas não vou ter coragem de falar isso pessoalemnte.

Desdo nascimento da Hanabi, tenho um caso com outra mulher e bem, estou apaixonado por ela. Agora que sua mãe morreu não vejo mais necessidade de cuidar de vocês. Você já é velha Hinata sei que pode muito bem tomar conta de sua irmã. Já deixei sua guarda com sua tia e você terá que sair da vila ou seus poderes serão confiscados. Conto com você.

Sei que não vão me perdoar, mas aprendi a não me importar.

Ass : Hiashi "

Hinata não pode segurar uma lagrima nos seus olhos. Se levantou e foi em direção a Hanabi. Ela estava sentada no sofá sem enteder o que acontecia. Hinata se agachou e ficou no tamanho dela, olhou diretamente nos olhos dela e disse – Apartir de hoje minha irmã, vamos esquecer nosso pai, ok? – Ela sorriu para a irmã e rasgou a carta na frente dela. Hanabi assustada e quase chorando apenas pergunta – O que aconteceu nii? – Hinata levanta e olha para neji – Fomos jogadas fora como lixo.- Se abaixa denovo e olha dentro dos olhos de Hanabi - Oni, o que aconteceu com voce? Aonde estava?

- Eu estava dentro da cachoeira chorando. Papai foi lá e falou que eu tinha que vir para casa de Neji e pediu pra entregar uma carta para Neji e não tinha como eu abrir. Falou que iria cuidar do corpo da mamãe também...

Um pouco aliviada ao saber disso, Hinata se levanta e vai em direção a Neji.

- Bem... somos tipo irmãos agora né? Um morando com o outro...

Neji apenas sorri para Hinata. Hinata se sente confortavel e aliviada em ver seu primo sorrindo.

Certamente esse é um novo inicio para sua vida. Aprender a viver como uma pessoa normal é difícil depois de viver muito tempo fazendo magia e fazendo o que bem entender.

- Bem Hina, se você vai viver aqui, você vai ter que fazer um monte de coisas . – Hinata olha assusta e pergunta – Como...? – Bem primeiramente você vai ter que tirar varios documentos e começar a estudar.  
>Pronto, era o fim, ela ia mesmo se transformar em alguém normal. Mas com pequenos segredos.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oii gente *-* Essa é a minha primeira fic, e hm, espero que voces gostem de casais diversos rs. Mas a fic é NaruHina, calma gente, o Naurto ainda aparece rs<em>

_Então é isso ae, mandem reviews quem gostar que daí eu continuo escrevendo :3_  
><em>Aceito criticas, sugestões e blablabla rs<em>

_Até mais s2_


End file.
